emilefandomcom-20200213-history
Bowser
Bowser is the antagonist of most games in the Mario Series, an occasional protagonist, a gaming icon and is the final boss of many games played by Emile & friends. Bowser appears as a primary antagonist in the Paper Mario, Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Super Mario Sunshine, Super Luigi Galaxy, Super Mario 64 DS, Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, Yoshi's Woolly World, and Super Mario Galaxy 2 ''Let's Plays. Bowser appears as a main playable protagonist in ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars and Super Paper Mario. Bowser also as a primary antagonist in the Mario Party, ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'', Mario Party 2, New Super Mario Bros. U, Mario Party 3, New Super Luigi U, Mario Party 4, Super Mario 3D World, Super Mario Bros. 3, Mario Party 5, Mario Party 6, Mario Party 7, and Mario Party 8 collabs. Paper Mario Paper Bowser appeared as the main antagonist of Paper Mario. Super Mario RPG Bowser appears as an antagonist of ''Super Mario RPG'', ''and later as a protagonist, in the form of a party member. ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Paper Bowser appears as both an antagonist and a protagonist of Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. Super Mario Sunshine Bowser appears as the main antagonist of ''Super Mario Sunshine''. Super Mario Sunshine - Finale [Part 3/3] Bowser, alongside his son Bowser Jr., appear as the final boss fight. Super Paper Mario Paper Bowser appears as Chapter 3 boss and as a playable protagonist in Super Paper Mario. ]] ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Bowser appeared as a major antagonist of ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'', ''as well as a protagonist. He is mind controlled for a good portion of the game, known as "Rookie". ''Yoshi's Woolly World Baby Bowser is the hidden main antagonist of Yoshi's Woolly World and only appears in the final level of World 6. The Runaway Guys Bowser has appeared in many TRG Collabs, and has been the main antagonist in the Mario Party Series. His primary role is to steal the players' Coins (and Stars when possible), while serving as the main villain of each Mario Party 2 main board (including one he himself hosts, all but Mario Party 3 having such a board). Appearances Playable * Super Mario RPG * Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door * Super Paper Mario Non-Playable * Paper Mario (NPC) * Super Mario Sunshine (NPC) * Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga (NPC) * Super Luigi Galaxy (NPC) * Luigi's Mansion (NPC; King Boo in disguise) * Mario Party 2 with MasaeAnela (NPC) The Runaway Guys * Mario Party (NPC) * New Super Mario Bros. Wii (NPC) * Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Playable & NPC) * Mario Party 2 (NPC) * New Super Mario Bros. U (NPC) * Mario Party 3 (NPC) * Mario Party 4 (NPC) * Super Mario 3D World (NPC) * Super Mario Bros. 3 (NPC) Gallery Bowser PM.png|Bowser's official artwork for Paper Mario. Bowser PM Sprite.png|Bowser's sprite in Paper Mario. Bowser_SMRPG.gif|Bowser's official artwork for Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. Bowser SMRPG Sprite.png|Bowser's sprite in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. Bowser PMTTYD.png|Bowser's official artwork for Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. Sunshinebowser.jpg|Bowser's official artwork for Super Mario Sunshine. Bowser SMG.png|Bowser's official artwork for Super Mario Galaxy. Bowser SPM.png|Bowser's official artwork for Super Paper Mario. Bowser SM64DS.png|Bowser's official artwork for Super Mario 64 DS and Fortune Street. File:Bowser SM64DS Model.png|Bowser's in-game model in Super Mario 64 DS. Bowser MLSS.jpg|Bowser's official artwork for Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. Bowser MLSS Sprite.gif|Bowser's sprite in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. File:Bowser MLPIT Sprite.gif|Bowser's sprite in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. Bowser SMG2.png|Bowser's official artwork for Super Mario Galaxy 2. BowserPartyDance.gif|The "Bowser dance" from Mario Party. Bowser_NSMBWii.png|Bowser's official artwork for New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Bowser_SSBB.jpg|Bowser's official artwork for Super Smash Bros. Brawl. MP2Bowser.png|Pirate Bowser's official artwork for Mario Party 2. Bowser_NSMBU.png|Bowser's official artwork for New Super Mario Bros. U and New Super Luigi U. Bowser MP3.jpg|Bowser's official artwork for Mario Party 3. Bowser MP4.png|Bowser's official artwork for Mario Party 4. Bowser Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|Bowser's official artwork for Super Mario 3D World. Bowser MP5.png|Bowser's official artwork for Mario Party 5. Bowser MP6.png|Bowser's in-game model for Mario Party 6. Bowser MP7.png|Bowser's official artwork for Mario Party 7. Trivia * Bowser has appeared in 7 Solo LPs and 10 Collabs. * In Super Paper Mario, Emile would always comment on "BOWSERS ARMS". * Bowser has a personal board in each Mario Party game other than Mario Party 3, where this board is given to Waluigi (a Mario Party newcomer Jon immediately switches to) instead. References Category:Mario Series Category:Paper Mario Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Characters Category:Super Mario Sunshine Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Category:New Super Mario Bros. U Category:Super Luigi Galaxy Category:Kings Category:Koopas Category:Koopa Troop Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Super Paper Mario Category:Mario Party Category:Mario Party 2 Category:Mario Party 3 Category:Mario Party 4 Category:Bosses Category:Fathers Category:Final Bosses Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Royalty Category:Terrorists Category:Red Haired Category:Dragons Category:Villains Category:Mario Party 5 Category:Turtles Category:New Super Luigi U Category:Horned Category:Super Luigi Galaxy Characters Category:Super Mario 3D World Characters Category:Mario Enemies Category:Mario Characters